Our objective is to obtain information concerning the structure, distribution, metabolism and functions of glycoproteins in nervous tissue. Most of these complex carbohydrates in brain are located on the cell surface and in membranes, where they may mediate cell-cell interactions and intercellular adhesion in normal and malignant nervous tissue. Brain glycoproteins may also be involved in the regulation of the electrical and chemical excitability of neural membranes and as receptors for neurotransmitters, drugs and hormones, as well as being a possible factor in the "blood brain barrier" phenomenon. In order to provide basic neurochemical and neuropharmacological information which will be helpful in evaluating these possibilities, we are investigating the distribution and metabolism of brain glycoproteins during development, and in cellular and subcellular fractions of brain. Other studies will be directed towards the isolation and characterization of specific soluble and membrane glycoproteins, and to an examination of the possible effects of neuropharmacological agents on the turnover of glycoproteins and glycosaminoglycans in brain.